1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to a stencil and a method for forming a polychrome picture. More specifically, the invention relates to a seal type composite stencil for forming a picture with a plurality of colors, and a polychrome picture forming method using the same.
2. Description of Related Background Art
Conventionally, various stencils for printing a picture on the surface of a required object come into wide use. In conventional stencils, a seal having a required die-cut picture is put on the surface of an object, and a coloring paint is applied on the die-cut portion from top of the seal by means of a brush or the like. Thereafter, the seal is peeled off to make a picture, which has the same shape as the die-cut portion.
Therefore, since the conventional stencils only transcribe a single cutting die (picture) with a paint, it is only possible to obtain a monochromatic picture, so that the obtained picture is monotonous and uninteresting.
It is considered that two seals for different die-cut pictures are used for overlapping colors. However, even if it is supposed that one picture is colored twice, it is very difficult to completely match a first painted portion with a second painted portion which overlaps with the first painted portion, and it is absolutely impossible to do so by a person without skill. Thus, in the present circumstances, there have not been provided stencils capable of easily transcribing a picture with a plurality of colors.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to eliminate the aforementioned problems and to provide a seal type composite stencil capable of finely completing a picture with a plurality of colors without the shifting of the colors.
In order to accomplish the aforementioned and other objects, according to one aspect of the present invention, a seal type composite stencil comprises a plurality of die seal papers, from each of which a part of a picture is die-cut at a different position from each other to form a cutting die portion. The cutting die portions of the plurality of die seal papers are associated with each other to form a completed picture. Each of the bottom faces of the plurality of die seal papers is an adhesive face so that the plurality of die seal papers are bonded and fixed to each other in a required range of the base portions thereof. After the lower die seal paper is put on an object to color the object via the cutting die portion, the lower die seal paper is peeled from the object and cut away from the base portion thereof. Then, the same process is repeated to form a polychrome picture.
In order to allow the lower die seal paper to be easily cut away from its base portion, the lower die seal paper is preferably provided with a cutting line of perforations or the like, which is spaced from the base end of the lower die seal paper by a required distance.
If this cutting line is formed a little (about 1 to 2 mm) to the tip of the lower die seal paper from a portion of the upper die seal paper, which is bonded and fixed to the lower die seal paper, so that the back edge of the released paper on the bottom face of the upper die seal paper is exposed when the upper die seal paper is peeled from the lower die seal paper to be reversed, the back edge of the released paper of the upper die seal paper is slightly peeled from the upper die seal paper by peeling the upper die seal paper from the lower die seal paper to reverse the upper die seal paper so as to fold the upper die seal paper. In this state, if the upper die seal paper is held by a finger to be peeled off, or if the upper die seal paper is pushed by the finger cushion, the upper die seal paper can be put on the object at an accurate position while separating the released paper, so that it is possible to immediately color the object using the upper die seal paper.
In either case, even if a die seal paper, which is previously put on the object, is cut away after coloring the object using the die seal paper, the base portion of the next die seal paper is bonded and fixed to the base portion of the previously put die seal paper. Therefore, it is possible to put the next die seal paper on the object without shifting the position thereof, so that the die-cut picture is not shifted.